


Best Friend

by sigynwrites_13



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, peter parker x reader - Freeform, peter x reader - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigynwrites_13/pseuds/sigynwrites_13
Summary: waltzing with your crush to a hozier song. that’s it. that’s the tweet. based on the song ‘would that i’ by hozier.





	Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> watched ffh today! and i based this on a dream i had lol hope u enjoy it

“She should be here already.”

Peter mumbles as he looks at his watch for the umpteenth time.

You are currently at a charity gala hosted by Tony Stark and everything would be running smoothly if it weren’t for aunt May’s lack of presence. She said she’d be here twenty minutes ago and yet she is nowhere to be seen which has Peter, your best friend, on edge.

He had asked you to accompany him to the event since he would be giving a speech and there was no way you’d refuse his offer. Not only because you knew he could use your support but because you’d take any chance you could to be with him, seeing as you have been harbouring a crush on him for the past three months. Not that he knew, of course.

“Have you tried calling her?” Your voice is gentle, trying to calm his nerves a bit.

Peter shakes his head as he murmurs something you can’t make out but he pulls out his phone from his pocket. You watch as he dials and perks up as soon as he hears May’s voice on the other end, the stress dissipating slightly. A minute later he ends the call, looks at you and gives you a tight lipped smile.

“She’s stuck on the traffic.”

You can’t help but laugh. Poor thing has been stressing over nothing!

“Gosh, Pete. You need to chill.” Placing your hands on his shoulders you shake him a bit, trying to loosen up his stiff posture. “She’s gonna be here on time, you’ll see.”

“I’m just– ugh, I’m so nervous.” His jittering hands find yours, interlacing his fingers with yours. Once again he looks nervous, giving you a worried look. “This whole thing is so stressful and I’m afraid I’ll mess things up.”

He rambles, words spilling non-stop as panic engulfs him again. But all you can think of is how warm his hand feels against yours. Your heart starts pounding on your chest at the unexpected contact of your hand with his but you know he needs the reassurance so you act like you’re not about to combust in the spot.

“Hey, I’m here. Nothing bad is gonna happen and your gonna ace it. C’mon spider-man.” You give him words of encouragement, smiling reassuringly at him before making a funny face.

This finally earns you a laugh from him and you can’t help but feel the pride swirling on your chest. If only he could see himself in your eyes.

You are making small talk, distracting him for a bit when you see _the_ Tony stark approaching and you try to free your hand from Peter’s, thinking that he might not want to give the wrong idea. But you are surprised when he stops you by squeezing your hand, a nervous look on his face. You smile at him reassuringly and squeeze it back, earning a tiny smile from him.

“Hey kiddo. I see you made it.” Tony Stark says as he claps a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Y-yeah. Everything looks good, the place-” Peter clears his throat which has suddenly gone dry and you look at him worried. “The place looks amazing, Mr. Stark.”

“Thanks, Pete. And you brought company?” The man himself smiles at you with a raised brow.

Peter seems to come out of his daze and he looks at you, eyes wide open and then proceeds to introduce you. “Ah, yes, yes. This is my best friend..”

As Peter introduced you to Mr. Stark you greeted him with a polite smile. Peter had warned you Mr. Stark wasn’t very fond of physical interaction so you refrained from doing so.

“Ah, _best friend_. Is that what they call girlfriends nowadays?” Tony says in a mocking tone as he fakes a confused look, his finger tapping on his chin. “Your generation is weird.”

Clapping his hand on Peter’s shoulder one more time, Tony turns to leave not before winking at you. You look at Peter and you’re sure you would’ve laughed if you weren’t feeling so mortified. Peter looks as if he’s seconds away from passing out, red as a tomato while his mouth opens and closes, utterly speechless.

“Well, that went well?” You try to lighten up the mood, turning the awkwardness into a joke but Peter seems to be on the verge of exploding.

“Oh my god.” He finally looks at you, big brown eyes filled with nothing but embarrassment which causes you to break down.

You start laughing so loud that some guests give you looks but you don’t care because Peter is right next to you, doubled over in laughter as tears fall from his eyes. Your laughs soon die down to giggles, and if you weren’t a coward you’d have probably grabbed Peter’s face and kissed him right then and there because he looked so damn pretty. Flushed cheeks and shiny brown eyes looking at you as adorable giggles escape his mouth.

Out of nowhere, you hear the faint sound of a song you know all too well. Peter has been obsessing over Hozier’s music for the past six months, you even tried to get tickets for one of his concerts but sadly they sold out before you could refresh the website, leaving Peter all sad and mopey for a week.

Apparently Peter heard it too because a moment later his head perks up so quickly you worry it will come off his neck. “My song!”

You roll your eyes as the overexcited puppy next to you starts mouthing the words. The song must’ve given him some sense of familiarity, dissipating his nerves a bit because next thing you know he’s pulling you by your –still– interlaced hands to the dance floor as if it were the living room of his home.

“Peter! How do you even dance to this?” You whisper-yell when you both reach the middle of the dance floor, a few curious eyes watching you.

“Umm,” He clearly didn’t think this through and now you’re both standing like dumbs as more people wait to see what you’re up to. Peter gives you a timid smile, his cheeks turning slightly red “Like a waltz?”

Your breath hitches, nervousness hitting you like a truck but if this will calm Peter’s nerves then you have no other option. Not like you don’t want to dance with him.

You place a hand on his shoulder as you feel him hold you by the waist. Interlacing your other hand with his, you start swaying softly. It feels as if every single pair of eyes focus on you so you try to zone them out, relishing on having Peter so close to you. Closing your eyes briefly, you ease out the tension from your shoulders focusing on the music.

“Is this okay?” Peter’s gentle tone catches your attention.

Distancing yourself slightly from him, you look straight at his eyes and smile, nodding your head. “Yeah.”

You sound breathless, being so close to him is certainly making your heart jump excitedly inside your chest leaving you agitated.

He gives you a toothy smile, his childish aura captivating you and unconsciously freeing any shyness you have been feeling previously.

Placing your arms around his neck, you pull him closer. He immediately corresponds by encircling your waist with both arms. A dreamy sigh escapes your mouth and he laughs, his mouth placed right next to your ear.

“This is nice.”

You answer him by holding him tighter, which sends Peter into overdrive. He kisses you on your temple, melting your heart in the process. Lying the side of your face on his shoulder, you sigh contentedly.

Eventually the song ends and you distance yourself from each other, goofy smiles on your lips as Tony Stark makes his way to the scenario and clears his throat, successfully catching everyone’s attention.

“Good evening, everyone. I’m pleased to be here...” Tony starts greeting the guests and thanking them for attending.

You glance briefly at Peter who looks at ease, less nervous and jittery than before. Once Tony announces Peter will be the one to further explain the purpose and goals of the charity, you give his hand a squeeze. He hasn’t let it go ever since he grabbed it earlier today.

“Go get ‘em, tiger.”

After placing a kiss on your cheek, Peter walks away leaving you a blushing mess on the dance floor.

You watch as he walks up the stairs leading to the scenario and Mr. Stark greets him with a hug. You can’t help but smile at the interaction knowing that Tony cares about Peter as if he were his own son.

“So, what did I miss?”

May’s voice comes out of nowhere and you turn to look at her. She’s smiling, oblivious as to what his nephew has done to your heart the past hour.

_Oh, not much. Just your nephew holding me in his arms, turning my heart into jelly as I fall harder for him._

_Yeah, nope._

**Author's Note:**

> help me with a kudo and/or feedback if u enjoyed it :)


End file.
